Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conveyance device and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Some apparatuses operate in “sleep mode” in which power supply to devices not in use is stopped (turned off) to suppress power consumption of the apparatus. When the apparatus receives a user instruction, for example, through a control panel for controlling such apparatus, the apparatus transitions from the “sleep mode” to “stand-by mode (ready mode)”, in which power is supplied (turned on) to the devices not in use.
In the conveyance device that draws a sheet from roll paper and conveys the same, the roll paper is set while the device is in the stand-by mode to feed the sheet. However, it may not be possible for a user to check visually whether the device is in the sleep mode. If the device is in the sleep mode, the sheet may not be fed and conveyed. The user thus needs to check visually a control panel to see if the device is in the sleep mode, which has been cumbersome.